A mounting of a container in a rail pair is known from DE 20 2006 019 121 U1. There, the respective rail is curved and is mounted in the area of one end in the area of the floor of the motor vehicle and in the area of the other end in a dash panel of the motor vehicle. The rail has the guide groove in its upper, substantially horizontally running region, which is open at the rear. It is therefore possible to insert the container from behind into the guide grooves of the rails of the rail pair and to mount the container or to dismount with the movement sequence reversed. The respective projection is fixedly connected to the container. In addition, a means for locking the container with respect to the rail is provided. This ensures secure holding of the container during the journey.
A disadvantage with this configuration is that the container can always only be mounted and dismounted in the longitudinal direction of the guide grooves of the rail pair. In particular, in an arrangement of the container between the front seats of motor vehicles, this is ergonomically unfavorable because dismounting or mounting can only be carried out from the seats located there behind. In addition, in this case considerable space is required in the area of the rear seats.
The mounting of a container in a rail pair of a motor vehicle is known from DE 102 08 886 A1. There, the rails have a recess on their mutually facing sides, in the upper area of the respective rail, which serves for supporting the container. The container can thus be placed onto the rails from above. In addition, underneath the mounting area of the container, the respective rail is provided with a groove which extends over the length of the rail into which a bolt pivotally mounted in the container may be pivoted. This ensures, on the one hand, that the container and the rail are clamped, and on the other hand that the container cannot be raised from the rail pair. In an alternative configuration it is proposed to provide the container with an extendable locking member and instead of the groove in the rail, to provide this with a plurality of holes into which the locking member engages in the respective position of the container. This ensures that instead of locking the container by means of clamping, the container is locked by form closure. A disadvantage with this mounting is the inadequate guidance of the container in the rail pair due to the supporting of the container on the rails so that frictional forces between container and rails influencing the displaceability of the container only result from the weight of the container, but not from a design of the arrangement of container and rails. Furthermore, the configuration of the mounting is laborious from the point of view of the clamping or locking of the container.
DE 102 36 582 A1 describes a mounting of a container in rail pair disposed in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and the container is provided with swivel-mounted locking levers at the front and rear and on both sides. The respective locking lever is mounted about an axis disposed above the allocated rail in the container and has a projection which can be inserted into a guide groove of the rail. The respective locking levers are pre-tensioned in the direction of insertion. They can be moved back against the force of springs so that they disengage from the guide grooves and the container can therefore be removed from the rails.
DE 199 08 909 A1 describes a mounting of a container in a rail pair which is disposed in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. There, a lid and a depositing tray of the container, which is closeable by means of the lid, are displaceable independently of one another in the rails. Various relative positions with respect to one another between the lid and the depositing tray are possible by mutual engagement. It is possible as desired to engage the depositing tray with the lid or to adjust a state in which the lid and the depositing tray are moveable with respect to one another. Depending on which of the two possibilities is used, either the lid is either displaceable by itself alone or necessarily together with the depositing tray.
JP 2001158300 A describes a mounting of the container in a rail pair which is disposed in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, in which a pin pre-tensioned by means of spring force is provided for locking container and rail. In the locking position of the container, the locking pin can be inserted into an opening of the guide rail.
In view of the foregoing, at least object of the present invention is to further develop a mounting of the type specified initially so that simple and ergonomically favorable mounting and dismounting of container and rail pair is ensured with a structurally simple configuration of the mounting. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.